


La Mission

by Portgasdcomo (Lazare)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Meeting Again, Mission Fic, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazare/pseuds/Portgasdcomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo part en expédition, pour une mission. Il lui faudra revenir à Goa et retrouver un passé qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui. Sera-t-il en mesure d'affronter une dernière fois son père, alors que ce dernier le crois mort depuis douze ans ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'a-do-re ce genre d'histoire et celle-ci a été écrite depuis un bon moment déjà. Je la publiait juste depuis un autre site de fanfiction ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, enjoy ;)

Sabo était étendu sur le pont arrière, immobile. Il avait fermé ses yeux trop bleus, trop clairs, pour mieux les dérober aux rayons du soleil. Ainsi aveugle, il pouvait sentir le monde vivre et respirer autour de lui : Il parvenait à sentir le parfum de ce bois dont était fait le pont, à entendre les appels des mouettes perchées dans la mature,et à distinguer le rythme de la houle qui secouait le navire. Il percevait subitement toutes ces choses dont il n’avait jusqu’alors jamais soupçonné l’existence. « Faire abstraction des apparences est le seul moyen de comprendre le fonctionnement du monde qui nous entoure, et d’en déjouer les innombrables pièges » lui avait un jour dit Dragon. Sabo avait compris. Se fiant à cet homme étrange et à sa propre soif de liberté, il s’était allié à l’obscurité. De vulgaire gibier, il était ainsi devenu prédateur ; de ceux qui, tapis dans l’ombre, guettent patiemment leur proie. Par la suite, il avait été nommé commandant au sein de l’armée révolutionnaire et à vingt ans seulement, il avait déjà mené tant de missions qu’il en avait perdu le compte. Pourtant, aurait-il jamais pu se douter qu’un jour viendrait, où il devrait revenir sur ses pas et de nouveau affronter son passé ? Qu’il devrait en conséquent briser une promesse qu’il s’était faite, il y avait de cela si longtemps ? Sabo savait qu’en cas d’échec, des millions d’innocents périraient par sa faute. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière et le temps était venu pour lui de faire face à ce qu’il fuyait depuis tant d’années. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Oui, le temps était venu. Alors paisiblement, il se releva et entreprit de rejoindre sa cabine. Bientôt, le royaume de Goa serait en vue.

***

Outlook III était confortablement installé au fond de son fauteuil. Une petite table de bois sombre avait été disposée devant lui, qu’on avait délicatement recouverte d’un napperon de dentelle. Il tenait entre ses doigts une tasse de porcelaine fine dont il examinait le contenu avec dégoût.

« C’est scandaleux ! » s’indigna-t-il auprès du maître d’hôtel . « Il me semble vous avoir décemment payé ! De ce fait, j’estime avoir droit à un minimum d’égards. Essaieriez-vous de m’intoxiquer ? » Ajouta-t-il en vidant sa tasse sur le pavé de la terrasse.

« Mon seigneur je vous en pris ! » protesta le pauvre homme en considérant d’un air horrifié la boisson qui se répandait à ses pieds « Nous faisons venir ce thé de très loin, et il nous coûte extrêmement cher ! » . Alors sans prévenir, Outlook lâcha la tasse qu’il tenait encore entre ses mains. Celle-ci dans un grand fracas, vint rejoindre le thé. Le maître d’hôtel eu une moue irritée mais lui adressa de brèves excuses, après quoi il prit congé.

« Odieux personnage… » Souffla Outlook avec mépris.

« Heureux de voir que nous nous accordons sur ce point. » répondit une voix dont la proximité fit sursauter notre homme. Il pivota sur lui-même, pour découvrir qu’un étrange personnage était apparu à sa droite. Celui-ci le salua d’une légère courbette.

« Me permettez-vous de me joindre à vous ? » s’enquit l’étranger d’un ton guilleret

Outlook toisa l’homme d’un air méfiant. Doté d’une silhouette fine et élancée, il était affublé d’un chemisier blanc et d’un long manteau bleu nuit. On ne pouvait deviner grand chose de son visage tant la barbe qu’il arborait était épaisse, si bien que seuls deux yeux clairs et perçants apparaissaient sous son grand feutre noir. Le personnage était singulier, néanmoins ses exquises manières ainsi que l’élégance de son maintien trahissaient une appartenance certaine à une famille très haut-placée. Outlook acquiesça donc et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. L’inconnu s’exécuta sur-le-champ et ôta son chapeau, découvrant une chevelure blonde et légèrement bouclée. Il commanda un verre d’alcool et entama aussitôt une conversation avec son nouvel ami. Durant de longues minutes, les deux hommes n’échangèrent que d’ennuyeuses mondanités. Ils parlèrent du temps, des affaires, de leur entourage respectif et de quantité d’autres choses frivoles et insignifiantes. Outlook appris ainsi que son mystérieux interlocuteur n’était autre que l’héritier de la famille Ashita, ce si célèbre propriétaire qui s’était en quelques mois seulement approprié la moitié de tout un royaume. L’exploit était grand et notre ami se garda bien de lui révéler qu’il n’avait en réalité jamais eu vent d’une telle entreprise. Que dirait-on du respecté Outlook III dans la ville-haute, quand on apprendrait que celui-ci ne savait pas les affaires du monde ? Il choisit donc de garder le silence tandis qu’Ashita lui contait ses prouesses. Puis, quand celui-ci eu parlé tout son saoul, tout deux se turent. Durant un instant, plus personne ne dit mot. Finalement, le riche héritier brisa de nouveau le silence :

« C’est un bien beau royaume, que vous avez là. » finit-il par soupirer, admiratif. « Un roi si sage, des citoyens de si bonne compagnie… » Ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d’œil complice à son voisin. « Cela-dit…il me semble que cet immonde bidonville n’a pas sa place aux pieds d’une si magnifique cité. » Il jeta un regard de dégoût en direction du mur qui séparait la ville du Grey Terminal. « Ce qu’il faudrait, ce serai…le brûler j’imagine. » acheva l’homme. Il hocha la tête d’un air approbateur et se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui n’avait pas soufflé mot. Mais à l’instant même où il reporta de nouveau son attention sur celui-ci, il cru voir une lueur d’intérêt s’allumer dans son regard.

« Ce que vous me dites là… » Outlook se pencha légèrement en avant «…est très intéressant. Puis-je vous confier quelque chose, Ashita-sama ? »

L’intéressé jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours. Enfin persuadé que personne ne les écoutait, il se pencha à son tour et signifia à son ami qu’il avait toute son attention. Celui-ci poursuivi.

« Voilà l’histoire : il y a bien dix ans de cela, nous autres nobles de la ville-haute avons en effet tenté de brûler le Grey Terminal. L’opération avait été brillamment calculée, de sorte que son succès fut total. Seulement voilà, la vermine est robuste et, comme la mauvaise herbe, elle repousse encore et encore. Aussi nous n’en serons jamais vraiment débarrassés, à moins que nous n’ayons… » Il se tut un court instant et les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un épouvantable rictus. « …un argument de poids. » Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots à l’oreille de son voisin, puis avait eu un rire mauvais.

« Mon cher ami, j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé la solution à tout nos problèmes » ajouta-t-il triomphant, avant de poursuivre « Il y a de cela trois semaines, j’organisai une expédition censée nous mener en un lointain pays, où de nombreux gisements de minéraux avait été découverts. Là, devant la résistance que nous opposèrent les autochtones, nous nous vîmes contraints d’user de la force afin de les chasser. C’est ainsi qu’au beau milieu des décombres, sous ce qui demeurait de leur village, nous découvrîmes un passage. Ce même passage menait à un vaste temple souterrain où devaient être enterrés quelque ossement poussiéreux, mais plus important, dans une niche creusée à même la roche, nous fîmes la découverte de plans…Plus précisément, les plans d’une arme antique. » Acheva Outlook dans un souffle.

« Maintenant cher ami, imaginez vous que nous nous emparions de cette arme. Combien de temps nous faudrait-il alors pour supprimer cette vermine de la surface de la terre ? Quelques jours ? Quelques heures peut-être ? »

Il exultait à présent, semblait concevoir dans son esprit malade quelque sinistre scénario. Il advint cependant que le silence de son compagnon l’intrigua. Il se tourna vers lui et eu alors un brusque mouvement de recul .L’autre avait appuyé un coude sur la petite table et son menton reposait au creux de sa paume. Outlook aurait pu ne voir là qu'un intérêt soudain pour son récit, ou même un simple geste de lassitude, cependant son regard s'était heurté à celui de son confrère et ce qu'il y avait trouvé n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. En effet, Ashita avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et le fixait avec intensité. Mais plus alarmant encore, ses traits reflétaient cette dangereuse malice, cette avidité mal contenue que l'on attribuait souvent aux prédateurs les plus féroces. Aussi, il semblait au noble personnage que ce fauve-là se ramassait pour bondir. Outlook demeura quelques secondes interdit, épinglé sur place. Lorsqu'il revint de sa stupeur, l'homme assis en face de lui paraissait confondu. Son visage avait repris cette expression niaise avec laquelle il l'avait abordé quelques heures plus tôt et il l'observait, perplexe.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, cher ami? " s'enquit-il d'une voix anxieuse. L'interpellé eu un léger sursaut et s'efforça aussitôt de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Entre deux prétendues quintes de toux, il jeta toutefois un dernier regard à Ashita. Celui-ci rasséréné, n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention à l'incident et déjà reprenais la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Outlook était désemparé. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore ce regard acide qu'il avait senti le perforer de part en part. Avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être ce thé qu'il avait bu ce matin même avait-il bel et bien été empoisonné. Il prit finalement le partit de considérer cet incident comme une hallucination due à un quelconque surmenage. Néanmoins, il lui tardait de mettre fin à cette singulière rencontre. Il exhiba donc un crayon de sa poche et griffonna à la hâte quelques mots sur une serviette en papier. Lorsqu’il eu terminé, il tendit discrètement celle-ci à son compagnon, qui l’interrogea du regard.

« Rendez vous dans trois jours à l’adresse indiquée » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse. « Nous nous retrouverons là-bas, afin que je vous y expose toute l’ampleur de notre projet. » Puis comme Ashita restait silencieux « Nous avons les plans, nous avons les moyens, mais ce qu’il nous manque…ce sont des hommes comme vous, cher collègue. Si nous menons à bien notre mission, nous ferons du Grey Terminal le premier cobaye de cette palpitante expérience. » Il lui adressa un sourire entendu et se retira. De son passage ne demeurèrent finalement que quelques débris de porcelaine, éparpillés au sol. Un lourd silence planait désormais sur la terrasse, que rien ne vint briser.

Alors à son tour, Sabo se leva et partit. Il ne souriait plus. Il disparut au coin d’une ruelle déserte et restitua son déjeuner au pied d’un mur.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, revoilà un nouveau chapitre de La Mission, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire j'adore ça !

Plié en deux, Sabo achevait de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.  
Il avait pourtant su que cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos pour lui. Il avait su mais l'avait néanmoins acceptée, pour le salut de tout ces gens que chaque minute écoulée rapprochait un peu plus de l'abîme. Cependant, et aussi terrible que cela pu lui paraître, la survie de ces quelques milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ne lui étaient que bien piètre consolation. Il s'était promis dix ans plus tôt de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville qu'il haïssait tant. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il brisait cette promesse et revenait, pénétrait la ville haute et en foulait les rues ? De par ces mots qu'il avait prononcé, assis à cette maudite terrasse, ne les avait-il pas honteusement trahis eux tous, victimes et témoins du Grey Terminal? Demeurerait-il le témoin impuissant de la folie des nobles de ce pays ? Ou pire encore, l'éternel prisonnier de l'un d'eux, de ce riche héritier, de cet Ashita qui lui faisait aujourd'hui malgré lui seconde peau?  
Ah, comme il aurait aimé ne pas s'embarrasser ici de fards et postiches et sauter à la gorge de cet homme! Il s'adossa au mur et pris une profonde inspiration, dans une vaine tentative pour refouler la nausée qu'il sentait de nouveau monter en lui. Quel autre choix lui restait-il de toute façon? Il était sans aucun doute le seul à pouvoir mener cette mission à son terme, pour enfin enclencher le piège déjà mis en place. Cela aussi faisait partie des contraintes imposées par la place qu'il occupait au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire. Tandis qu'une grande majorité de ses pairs agissaient dans la relative sécurité de l'anonymat, son rôle en revanche impliquait des prises de risques considérables. En effet, chaque nouvelle mission signifiait pour lui une nouvelle apparence, une nouvelle identité. Un seul faux pas, une seconde d'hésitation et son petit jeu était éventé. Aussi, si ce don inné pour la dupe et l'imposture qui lui était propre constituait aux yeux des révolutionnaires un atout sans pareil, il pouvait de la même manière se retourner contre lui.  
Sabo poussa un long soupir et sa tête bascula en arrière pour venir à son tour s'appuyer contre la pierre dont il chercha, du bout des doigts, à capter l'apaisante fraîcheur. Et tandis que progressivement les battements de son cœur retrouvaient un rythme normal, ses pensées, elles, se tournèrent vers une certaine jeune femme qui devait en ce moment même attendre son retour.  
"Je ferais mieux de vite rentrer avant qu'elle ne perde patience." Admit-il finalement avec un sourire.

"Il ferait mieux de vite rentrer avant que je ne perde patience" fulmina Koala alors qu'elle faisait furieusement les cents pas, tournoyant dans sa cabine comme une lionne en cage.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu retenir ce crétin ?!" s'écria-t-elle avant de balancer un violent coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche, sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon qui percevait, derrière l'attitude agacée de la jeune fille, une angoisse grandissante.  
"Allons" temporisa Hack "tu sais bien comme il est. Laisse lui donc encore un peu de temps et arrête de tourner en rond, tu te fatigue pour rien !"  
Il eu à peine achevé de parler qu'on toqua à la porte. Sabo apparu sur le seuil, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Koala poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de noter le teint pâle du jeune révolutionnaire, puis de hausser un sourcil inquisiteur.  
"Il est tombé dans le panneau" lança celui-ci en guise de réponse à la question muette de sa partenaire. " Je dirais même plus, il se l'est mangé en pleine face"

***  
Les trois jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent bien trop vite aux yeux de Sabo. Un soir enfin, Koala le rejoignit dans sa cabine et ensemble, ils achevèrent les préparatifs en vue de la confrontation à venir.  
Le jeune commandant fixa un jabot de dentelle blanche autour de son cou et troqua sa vieille redingote pour un long manteau de velours noir ajusté à la taille, qu'il avait adroitement fait rehausser de fil d'argent.  
"Un bal ici, sert en premier lieu à faire étalage de ses possessions. Dés lors, chacun se doit de venir paré de ses plus beaux atours, c'est une règle tacite." se cru-t-il obligé de préciser à son amie, qui jetait à cet habit un regard mauvais.  
Puis, lorsque celle-ci eu effectué quelques dernières mise au point sur son costume, ils abordèrent ce que les révolutionnaires appellent communément la "théorie de dernière minute".  
"Outlook se méfie. "le prévint Koala "Il sait que le gouvernement les surveille de prés, lui et ses associés .Alors pour couvrir ses arrières, il va camoufler cette rencontre privée en bal. De cette manière, il espère rassembler son Conseil au grand complet sans éveiller les soupçons, ce qui veut dire que ce soir il recevra tout un paquet d'aristocrates véreux sous son toit. Seule la moitié d'entre eux est au courant de ses magouilles et parmi ceux-là, tu n'en trouveras pas un qui ne lui soit dévoué corps et âme. "  
Sabo acquiesça en silence.  
"Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre" insista-t-elle "c'est que nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur. Si ce soir tu es démasqué, très vite le bruit courra dans l'assemblée que les révolutionnaires tentent d'infiltrer leur précieux système. Et crois moi, si ce genre d'information se propage, nous pourrons dire adieu au terrain et à nos petites expéditions privilégiées. "  
Après s'être assuré une dernière fois que Sabo avait compris, elle fixa enfin un micro à l'intérieur de son col.  
"Je dois connaître les noms de chacun des membres de cette assemblée. Ce sera notre seul moyen de communiquer. " expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une oreillette. Il plaça celle-ci précautionneusement derrière son oreille gauche, afin de mieux la dissimuler sous les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage. Puis, il consulta sa montre: bientôt neuf heures sonneraient et déjà il devait partir.

Il se faufila donc hors du navire, silencieux comme une ombre et s'introduit dans la ville haute. Comme il marchait et pénétrait de plus en plus profondément dans la cité, ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les bâtisses qui l'entouraient. À sa grande surprise, il en reconnaissait la plupart: cette maison-ci appartenait à un jeune couple qu'il avait à maintes reprises rencontré dans la rue, alors qu'il était encore petit . Des gens charmants, qui n'avaient jamais manqué de le saluer, ou même de lui offrir quelques menus présents lorsqu'il était accompagné de sa mère. Deux mois plus tôt, il trouvait leurs signatures au bas d'un document qui confirmait la liquidation d'une douzaine d'ouvriers "trop curieux".  
Dans ce manoir, à sa gauche, habitait un garçon en compagnie duquel il se souvenait avoir joué dans une vie antérieure. Il se remémora leurs course-poursuites endiablées et leurs parties de cache-cache dans les rues de Goa. Mais ces souvenirs ne soulevaient aucune nostalgie en lui, éclipsés par celui beaucoup plus vif du nom de ce garçon sur la liste des plus grands producteurs actuels d'arme de destruction massive.

Chacun d'eux appartenaient désormais à une autre vie, celle qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec Ace et Luffy. Pourquoi s'attarder sur le passé, puisque son rôle désormais était d'exterminer tout ces gens ?  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les claquements de dizaines de paires de talons sur le pavé à quelques mètres de là. Il s’aperçut alors que d'autres nobles étaient apparus autour de lui, qui tous convergeaient dans la même direction. Il leva les yeux et contempla la silhouette menaçante de cette demeure qui l'avait tant répugné. Il était enfin arrivé au seuil de l'antre des Outlook .

Sabo demeura quelques secondes immobile devant le portail grand ouvert . Enfin il se résolu à faire un pas, puis deux, et finit par gagner le jardin à l'arrière de la maison où tous affluaient. Là, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver une bonne moitié de la noblesse d'East Blue, occupée à babiller et à absorber des quantités phénoménales de nourriture . Il redressa les épaules, afficha son plus beau sourire et se fondit aussitôt dans la masse . Il s’employa dans un premier temps à rejoindre le buffet et à imiter ses « congénères ». Et tout en grappillant quelques biscuits de-ci de-là, il alluma discrètement son micro.  
« Koala, tu m'entends ? » chuchota-t-il « C'est maintenant que tout commence... »  
« Entendu » répondit la voix de cette dernière, quelques peu hachée par les interférences « Surtout pense à ... »  
Mais Sabo ne su jamais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, car une main lui agrippa l'épaule et il fut gracieusement tiré par en arrière. Il trouva au bout de ce bras un Outlook rayonnant.  
« Ashita-sama ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je suis ravi que vous me fassiez l'honneur de votre présence ! Mais venez donc, que je vous présente à nos compagnons ! »  
Il resserra son étreinte sur le bras du révolutionnaire pour l'entraîner vers un cercle d'hommes, un peu à l'écart de l'assistance. Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui et il sentit son estomac se contracter.  
Devant lui se trouvait un autre personnage qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais revoir, qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour toujours . Et son visage ingrat, ses traits inchangés ravivaient en lui une brûlure qu'il avait depuis longtemps enfouie au fond de son cœur. Il s’empressa cependant de dissimuler le masque de contrariété qu’il avait senti couler sur son visage avant qu’Outlook ne se tourne vers lui et déclare :

« Maître Ashita, laissez-moi vous présenter notre fils unique,Stelly ! »  
Le jeune noble qu’il venait de désigner étira ses lèvres en un sourire et fit une profonde révérence.


	3. 3

Sabo savait qu'il aurait du être préparé à cette éventualité avant même d'avoir posé le pied dans ce maudit jardin. Il espérait seulement que sa mission n'en serait pas compromise pour autant.  
"Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, jeune maître." déclara-t-il enfin en s'inclinant à son tour. Il aurait volontiers exposé autre chose que sa nuque à ce faciès ingrat. Il maintint néanmoins ses bras le long du corps et sa dague ne quitta pas sa manche où il la gardait dissimulée. Puis, comme il se relevait:  
" Ashita-san, permettez-moi de vous présenter aux vaillants compagnons qui nous assisteront tout au long de cette périlleuse équipée!", s'exclama Outlook avec un entrain que ne partageait pas le révolutionnaire. Il prit cependant un malin plaisir à sa rappeler à quel point cette petite escapade serait en effet "périlleuse", et cette pensée fit naître un rictus narquois au coin de ses lèvres, qu'il ne parvint à effacer de son visage.  
Mais la voix de Koala retentit une seconde fois à son oreille.  
"Sabo, s'il te plait concentre-toi. Je te rappelle que ces noms devront figurer dés demain sur notre liste noire !"  
L'interpelé acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de la tête, mais n'ajouta rien car déjà Outlook reprenait, désignant l'assemblée d'un geste circulaire de la main.  
"Voici M. Costa", annonça-t-il avant de tapoter l'épaule d'un petit homme sec, aux traits affaissés. " Il est l'un de nos plus précieux partenaires, ainsi qu'un homme plein de ressources…" Et tandis que son père se répandait en éloge, Sabo lui, recueillait une autre facette du personnage, par le biais du petit appareil qui bourdonnait contre sa tempe.  
"Ebiko Costa. Il est à la tête d'une véritable armée d'industriels. Tu te rappelle de ce que Dragon-san nous avais dit à son sujet ? Il a des sièges dans chaque grande ville de South Blue, et ses saloperies d'usines déversent leurs déchets dans des fleuves, en amonts de petits villages où il se procure ses ouvriers."

Effectivement, il se souvenait. Le jeune révolutionnaire connaissait ce nom, pour l'avoir récemment ajouté aux dossiers prioritaires de l'armée révolutionnaire. Il se rappelait désormais que l'énergumène avait eu droit à un portrait grandeur nature épinglé au mur et estampillé à l'encre rouge "À éliminer".  
Sans se départir de son masque d'affabilité cependant, il serra la main que Costa lui présentait. Puis Outlook poursuivi les présentations. Sabo fut bien forcé de lui reconnaitre une certaine habileté à tresser de la langue les plus subtiles flatteries ; mais il se souvint bien vite des barrages que l'un avait fait construire pour alimenter sa résidence secondaire et qui avaient asséché toute une ville, et qu'un autre avait logé une balle dans la tête de deux gamins du Grey Terminal. Mais rodé depuis quelques années déjà à ce genre d'exercice, il gardait malgré tout un visage impassible et, imperturbable, échangeait chaque poignée de main avec une troublante authenticité.  
Koala, qui suivait ces échanges avec un intérêt grandissant, savait pertinemment que son partenaire bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle savait les raisons de cette colère et n'en admirait que plus encore le parfait contrôle que Sabo exerçait désormais sur ses propres sentiments, comme elle admirait son irréprochable jeu d'acteur. À sa droite était disposé un petit carnet dans lequel elle consignait chaque nom, chaque information qu'il relevait sur le terrain. Aussi, ce fut avec un tressaillement agacé qu'elle accueillit les paroles d'Outlook.  
"Bien!, avait-il déclaré, Je pense messieurs qu'il est temps de nous mêler à la foule de nos invités, voulez-vous ? Profitons un peu de cette magnifique soirée avant de retourner à nos affaires. "  
Sabo devina derrière cette déclaration un désir pressant de se fondre dans la masse afin de lever tous soupçons. Tous durent parvenir à cette même conclusion, car en quelques instants, le petit cercle se dispersa. Tandis que certains rejoignirent les jeunes femmes timidement attroupées autour des tables, le commandant des révolutionnaires quant à lui s'équipa d'une mince flûte de champagne qu'il fit mine de boire à petites lampées.  
Durant de longues minutes, il se contenta de jeter des regards écœurés aux nobles qui se trémoussaient sur la pelouse. Tout dans cet étourdissant tourbillonnement de teintes chatoyantes semblait se jouer de lui, de cet héritage accablant qui était le sien, de cette intolérable hérédité qui devrait le poursuivre durant le restant de sa vie.  
"Un beau nid de vipère… finit-il par cracher dans l'émetteur.  
-…et tu es le charmeur de serpents, tu te souviens ? Fais-les danser!  
-Compte sur moi. Dés que le bal touchera à sa fin, on nous réunira à l'intérieur. Outlook est bien trop arrogant pour se méfier d'un intrus potentiel, par conséquent il est prévu qu'il nous guide lui-même jusqu'au coffre-fort. Là encore une fois, il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de faire étalage de ses possessions, mais j'imagine qu'il refusera de s'exposer au moindre risque. Les plans t'attendront donc bien au chaud dans leur boîte. Dés que je les aurais localisés, je te donnerais les indications nécessaires." Il eu une moue méprisante. "Techniquement, c'est presque trop facile. Ces couillons finiront bien un jour par s'étouffer dans leur propre bêtise!  
\- Ce n'est pas juste cette mission qui m'inquiète, tu sais? Je veux dire… tu tiens le coup?  
\- Je suis impatient le voir la tronche qu'ils vont tirer quand ils réaliseront à quel point ils ont été naïf et avec quelle facilité ils se sont laissé embobiner!", se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
Mais comme il prononçait ces mots, il réalisa que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Il l'avait comprit au moment même où il avait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, de nouveau posé le pied dans cette demeure. Il en faudrait bien plus pour étancher sa soif de vengeance. Il ne se contenterait pas de leur voler ces plans, il voulait aussi les humilier, il voulait qu'ils le contemplent fouler leurs rêves à ses pieds, comme ils l'avaient fait avec les siens alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Mais cette partie-là de la vérité, Koala n'avait pas besoin de la connaître.  
"Très bien, je te fais confiance.", céda-t-elle. La conversation s'acheva ainsi, sur un soupir.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Sabo alterna danses et courtoisies de passage, courbettes et pirouettes, et n'eu finalement de repos que lorsqu'Outlook annonça la valse qui clôturerait ce bal infernal. Dés les premières notes, le jeune commandant épuisé quitta la piste, en pestant intérieurement contre ces bottes de cuir qui lui donnaient l'affreuse sensation d'être chaussé de boîtes d'allumettes. Il prit mentalement note de les envoyer -avec le reste- dire bonjour aux poissons dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion.  
Soudain absorbé par ses projets immersifs, il n'aperçut que trop tard Stelly venir à lui d'un pas assuré.  
"Ashita-sama, quel heureuse coïncidence! Je me rendais justement au grand salon, où nous devions poursuivre la fête. M'accompagneriez-vous ?"  
Le révolutionnaire doutait fort que cette rencontre soit réellement dut à une "coïncidence" et plus encore que cette dernière soit "heureuse", il allait donc décliner l'offre lorsque son regard fut attiré par une œillade pressante de la part de son interlocuteur. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il prit alors conscience que celui-ci l'invitait à rentrer à l'abri des regards indiscrets, là où les véritables divertissements devaient débuter, là où tout allait se jouer désormais. Dans une autre situation, il se serait volontiers giflé pour avoir jamais été si prés de se trahir.  
Il répondit par un hochement de tête discret et une lueur de satisfaction passa dans le regard de Stelly qui fit alors volte-face et, sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigea à grandes foulées vers la demeure des Outlook. Il lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Les deux hommes traversèrent le jardin sans prononcer un mot et Sabo prit le temps de noter que son frère de substitution avait très peu changé au cours de ces dix dernières années. Il lui importait évidemment bien peu que ce dernier ait gardé cette immonde coupe au carré, ou qu'il n'émane de ses lèvres que les mêmes mièvreries que lorsqu'il était enfant, cependant, le jeune commandant avisa sa carrure frêle et son allure chétive en se disant que s'il devait y avoir altercation, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il n'aurait aucun mal à prendre l'avantage.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte qui séparait le jardin du reste du domaine et le jeune noble s'y engouffra résolument. Le révolutionnaire se trouva alors nez-à-nez avec une multitude de ces éléments qui avaient composé son environnement dans le passé, des candélabres en argent aux lustres rutilants en passant par les poignées de portes en cristal. La même fragrance aseptisée envahit ses narines et il lui sembla à cet instant que la maison avait été jusqu'alors figée hors du temps, qu'elle avait attendu son retour pour revenir à la vie et pouvoir mieux l'étreindre, mieux l'étouffer. Sabo avait la sensation de se retrouver transporté douze ans en arrière et de redevenir le petit garçon désarmé qu'il était alors… et ce sentiment le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Stelly choisit cet instant pour accélérer le pas, permettant ainsi au jeune commandant de s'arracher à ses pensées. Les pièces défilèrent les unes après les autres et ils débouchèrent enfin dans le grand salon. Sabo le connaissait bien pour sa grande cheminée de marbre blanc au coin de laquelle il avait tant de fois veillé, mais lorsqu'il entra, aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre. En revanche, il trouva son père accompagné de ses acolytes, tous rassemblés autour d'une immense tenture.  
"Ashita-san, vous tombez à pique ! J'étais justement sur le point de dévoiler à ces messieurs en quoi consistait notre mission. Mais avant cela, je me dois bien entendu de vous faire montre de ma bonne foi. "  
Sans rien ajouter, il souleva un coin de la tenture, révélant par la même occasion l'angle métallique d'un coffre-fort.  
"Les plans se trouvent à l'intérieur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils sont en sécurité.", triompha-t-il.  
Il entama alors un long discours dans lequel il était question de nettoyer le royaume des déchets qui entachaient sa réputation, mais déjà Sabo n'écoutait plus.  
" Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer les…hum…les toilettes ?" Susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'un employé de la maison qui se tenait non loin de là.  
L'homme le dévisagea un long moment d'un air suspicieux, mais finit par accepter. Ils quittèrent le salon sur la pointe des pieds et une nouvelle fois, Sabo se laissa guider à travers la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une petite porte en chêne massif et l'employé lui fit signe qu'il attendrait ici. Le commandant entra alors, mais s'attarda de l'autre côté de la porte et y colla une oreille. Après s'être assuré que l'homme montait bien la garde devant l'entrée, il la déverrouilla sans un bruit et lui assena un violent coup dans la nuque. Le malheureux s'écroula au sol et fut trainé à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il fallut à Sabo dix bonnes minutes pour le débarrasser de son uniforme et lui lier les mains et les pieds. Il exhiba enfin une seringue de la poche intérieure de sa veste et injecta au garde une dose de narcotique. Par acquis de conscience.  
"Koala? J'ai ta tenue. Je vais tout laisser derrière une étagère, à l'emplacement prévu. Dés que tu l'auras, fonce au grand salon. C'est là qu'il planque les plans."  
De l'autre côté de l'émetteur, Koala examinait la carte que son partenaire avait tracée. Elle pointa l'emplacement A, puis suivit avec son doigt une ligne invisible jusqu'à l'inscription " Grand salon".  
"C'est d'accord. Préviens-moi dés que vous bougez."

Lorsque Sabo rejoignit le salon, il fut soulagé de constater qu'Outlook, accaparé par son apologie du parfait andouille, n'avait prêté aucune attention à sa disparition. Quand enfin, il se tut, le silence révérencieux qui s'était entretemps installé parmi les auditeurs fut rompu par un fracassant tonnerre d'applaudissements. Puis, à leur tour, les hourras cessèrent. On quitta alors la salle pour gagner le deuxième étage. L'infiltré profita de la cohue pour se saisir discrètement de son émetteur et l'écraser entre son pouce et son index. Sa partenaire devait avoir compris le signal et s'être dirigée déjà vers le lieu qu'il venait de quitter: ils abordaient à présent la partie la plus délicate de ce plan et il n'y avait plus rien désormais qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider, sinon effacer tout indice susceptible de les trahir.  
" Mais Outlook-san, n'est-il pas pour le moins dangereux de laisser ces plans sans surveillance?" s'étonna Ebiko Costa à sa droite.  
-"Ne craignez rien, mon cher. J'ai récemment fais l'acquisition de nouveaux den-den mushi, qui retransmettent les images du grand salon à mes employés. Aucun risque donc…"  
Trop prévisible, trop facile à détourner, songea Sabo tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire goguenard.  
"…Mais pour bien m'assurer que nous ne courons aucun risque, j'ai récemment engagé deux gardes pour garder mon coffre. Ils devraient d'ailleurs bientôt revenir, je les avais envoyés dehors pour nettoyer le jardin …"  
Comme pour appuyer ces mots, deux coups de feu retentirent dans leur dos, en provenance du salon. Là où Koala devait se trouver en ce moment même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etwala ! Comments appriciated ;)


End file.
